


515

by brzegsaratogi



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Marmur by Taco Hemingway, Song Lyrics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzegsaratogi/pseuds/brzegsaratogi
Summary: W sercu został mu zapach morza, marmurowe rany i uśmiech portiera Cieszyńskiego.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	515

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwiatjednejnocy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiatjednejnocy/gifts).



_**Niebo ciemne i kleiste, niby mocny porter** _   
_**Wysiliwszy oczy, widzę dość ogromny hotel** _

Dusza formuje mi się nieraz mętnie, tępo...z byle jakich incydentów. Raz przybiera kształt rozpoznawalnego rapera z Warszawy, raz zmęczonego długą podróżą (oraz niespaniem przez kilka poprzednich nocy) gościa w trójmiejskim hotelu. Koniec końców sprowadza się do tej jednej osoby.

Resztkami sił, które powstrzymują mnie od padnięcia na twarz, pcham hotelowe drzwi do przodu. Przede mną rozpościera się ogromny hol, dość pusty jak na swój gigantyczny rozmiar. Lada, rośliny w doniczkach i skromny, czerwony fotel. Fotel, właśnie. Robię kilka niestabilnych kroków w jego stronę, ostatecznie osuwając się na mebel. Z takim chodem muszę wyglądać na ćpuna lub pijaka. Gorzej niż tajemniczy współpasażer, którego marmurowe oczy śledziły mnie w pociągowym przedziale. Jezu Chryste. 

Hotel Marmur. Uciekłem od warszawskiego zgiełku tylko po to, aby znaleźć się w sopockim więzieniu. Mimo to, łatwiej chwycić za pióro i papier gdy ma się widok na plażę, a nie prześladujący mnie głos z tyłu głowy, kakofonię stolicy, stres przed trasą koncertową i majaki spowodowane zastąpienie godzin snu litrami kofeiny. Mam smugi przed oczami. Nieźle się pan wkopał, panie Fifi.

— Pan Szcześniak!

Smugi przed oczami stają się mniej mgliste. Pierwsze co dostrzegam to ogromny wąs, a dopiero zza niego wyłania się w palecie czerwieni nocny portier.

— Dobry wieczór.

— Dobry wieczór, czekaliśmy na pana. Zameldowaliśmy pana w pokoju 515.

— Uh-huh. — Marszczę brwi. Czyżbym był wyczekiwanym gościem? Mętlik w głowie nie pozwala mi nawet kwestionować pewnych rzeczy. Tylko jedna myśl puka do tylnych drzwi świadomości. — Nie mam rezerwacji żadnej, także...

— Proszę, zapraszam do windy.

Uśmiecha się, jak widmo, zupełnie, jakby moje słowa zupełnie po nim spływały. Jest jak jakaś dziwna mara. Przyjemna, roztaczająca magnetyzującą aurę, ale wciąż mara. to chyba przez mój brak snu.

Obaj wchodzimy do windy; rzucam ostatnie przelotne spojrzenie na hotelowy hol. Pozłacane drzwi zamykają się za nami, a winda powoli rusza w górę. Obawiam się nadejścia niezręcznej ciszy, gotów zacząć rozmawiać z portierem o pogodzie, jednak on jest pierwszy z inicjatywą interakcji.

— Zdajemy sobie sprawę że przed panem ogrom pracy oczywiście. Niemniej zachęcam pana do uczestniczenia w życiu naszego hotelu — Uśmiecha się słodko, ale nie tak sztucznie; to ten sposób słodkiego uśmiechu, który przekonuje cię o jak najczystszych intencjach rozmówcy. — Za kilka dni odbywa się wieczorek taneczny, obecność obowiązkowa!

— No nie wiem, zobaczę... — Na wzmiankę o wieczorku tanecznym, mina mi trochę rzednie. Nigdy nie byłem królem parkietu. W dodatku nie po to tu przyjechałem. Winda zatrzymuje się, a wtedy, grzebiąc odruchowo dłonią w kieszeni, o czymś sobie przypominam. — Nie ma pan czasem ładowarki do takiego telefonu? — Pokazuję portierowi smartfon, gdy znajdujemy się już na "stabilnym" gruncie.

— Nie. Zachęcamy gości do niekorzystania z technologii.

Mina rzednie mi jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle jest możliwe, bo i tak już wyglądam, jakbym miał zaraz się wrócić do windy i rzucić się w dół szybu.

— Super...

Stajemy przed drzwiami jednego z pokojów; złota jak sopockie słońce liczba 515 błyszczy się w oczach nocnego portiera.

— Voilà. Pański pokój, a oto klucz, i video powitalne. Dobranoc, i powodzenia.

— Proszę zaczekać — przetrzymuję go jeszcze przez jedną, krótką chwilkę. — Pańska godność? Chyba nie wyłapałem.

— Och — Jego uśmiech raz jeszcze rozjaśnia się w hotelowym świetle. — Cieszyński. Piotr Cieszyński. Ale panie Szcześniak, proszę, chciałbym zostać dla pana tylko i wyłącznie portierem.

— Zgoda. — Kiwam głową.

Cieszyński znika w mroku korytarza. Niepewnie przekręcam klucz w zamku, wpuszczając światło z korytarza do tajemniczego pokoju 515.

Zawsze byłem w stanie zakończyć tę wewnętrzną dyskusję, którą toczyła w środku ze sobą moja lepsza i moja gorsza połowa; ta która rozanielona uśmiechem przemiłego portiera Cieszyńskiego chciała tylko usiąść na plaży z kartką papieru i długopisem, a także ta oschła, fałszywa i mierna, ta, która portiera od razu by najchętniej zbyła po wstawce o wieczorku tanecznym. Ta odstraszająca ludzi i mnie samego, ilekroć spojrzę tylko w stronę lustra. Dzisiaj rozdzielenie ich od siebie wyjątkowo mi nie idzie.

Biorę głęboki oddech, ignorując czerwoną lampkę na telefonie. Pewnie poczta głosowa, niezbyt mnie to teraz interesuje. Myśli jak na dziecięcej huśtawce przechylają się to w stronę pasażera z pociągu o marmurowych oczach, to w stronę nocnego portiera Cieszyńskiego. Dwie różne postaci, które chyba prędko mojej głowy nie opuszczą.

Po omacku odnajduję włącznik do światła, a gdy w pokoju robi się jaśniej, od razu rzucam się na zbawienny mebel — łóżko.

Światło księżyca wbija sztylet w żyrandol.

**_Witaj w Hotelu Marmur._ **

**_________________ **

Kilkudniowy odpoczynek mi służy. Jakaś składanka lofi przygrywa w słuchawkach, gdy idę chodnikiem spisując w notatniku przypadkowe rymy. Śpiew-drzew, Carrefour-awantur, dwór-Kargul. Trójmiejska wena przychodzi wraz z powiewem wiatru, zupełnie inaczej niż ta warszawska.

Spacer po deptaku jest miłą odmianą od topienia się na rozgrzanej werandzie, popijając przy tym piwo smakowe i wyłapując przypadkowych ludzi kątem oka. Mam wrażenie, że zawsze ktoś jest krok za mną. Jeśli nie jest to pasażer z pociągu, który nie jest tylko urojeniem z mojej głowy, a faktycznym stalkerem, to jest to portier Cieszyński, będący zawsze gdzieś na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie dziwi mnie to, to w końcu całkiem prestiżowy hotel, obsługa więc działa jak w zegarku według zasady "klient nasz pan". Ale Piotr jest jak na samego pracownika hotelu bardzo opiekuńczy. I czuły. Czasem wrażenie, że obchodzi się ze mną jakbym był najdelikatniejszą materią we wszechświecie. Pajęczą nicią. A nie jestem.

Kręcę głową. Czas wracać ze spaceru. Jednak nawet droga powrotna wiąże się z rozmyśleniami na temat sympatycznego portiera.

_"Panie Szcześniak, potrzeba panu wody?"_

_"Pan Filip! I jak tam pańska wena?"_

_"Pan ma gęsią skórkę...i idzie pan na plażę...zostawił pan bluzę w pokoju? Nie szkodzi, pożyczę panu naszą firmową hotelową!"_

Cieszyński jest nieodłącznym elementem Hotelu Marmur. Głupio mi mówić, że przywiązałem się (może nawet w koleżeńskim sensie) do portiera, jednak wyparcie tego byłoby zwykłym kłamstwem.

— Pan Filip!

Gdy tylko wracam do hotelu, pierwszą rzeczą jaką dostrzegam, zupełnie jak po przyjeździe, jest pewien radosny wąs. Kiwam uprzejmie głową w stronę portiera.

— Dzień dobry, panie Cieszyński.

— Planuje się pan dziś pojawić na naszym wieczorku tanecznym?

Och. To dzisiaj.

— No...cóż...niby miałem iść na plażę...

— I tak będzie padać. Nie sprawdzał pan prognozy pogody?

— Jakoś mi to umknęło — mamroczę. — W takim wypadku chyba i tak nie mam za bardzo planu B.

Cieszyński uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Wspaniale, bo ja też tam będę.

**_________________ **

Już jedenasta, panowie w śmiesznych garniturkach są w delegacjach. Widzę, że na zdrowo rżnięta jest ćwiartka. Ludzi z guzikiem dopiętym pod szyję cieszy brak wiadomości od żony. Czuję się, jakbym był zupełnie przypadkową osobą w miejscu pełnym swoich ludzi. Ale nie szukam awantur. Tylko weny twórczej.

Rechoczący gamonie gdzieś w kącie sali grają w karty, chyba na pieniądze. Orkiestra właśnie dokonuje wyboru kolejnych partytur, choć naprawdę niewiele osób obecnych jest na parkiecie. Muszę jednak przyznać, że gdybym miał tu ze sobą drugą połówkę, nie wahałbym się zaprosić ją do tańca, bo biorąc pod uwagę jak świetny klimat tworzą burzowe chmury za oknem, nawet taka taneczna sierota jak ja odnalazłaby się w tonach Danse Macabre. 

Aczkolwiek patrząc na to, jak drygent krzyczy do orkiestry "No, panowie, wystarczy bzdur!", dziś chyba obędzie się bez romantycznych tańców.

Zerkam jeszcze raz w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzą pokerzyści. Chyba zrobił się między nimi jakiś solidny kwas, bo słyszę jak jeden z nich wrzeszczy na całą salę "Brać złodzieja, brać złodzieja!" na co drugi znika z sali w ułamku minuty.

Mógłbym tak wpatrywać się w nich, szukając pomysłu na kolejną piosenkę, gdyby coś nietypowego nie przerwało tego zaabsorbowania karcianym stolikiem.

— Dla pana Szcześniaka utwór Hotel California!

Słupieję. Cieszyński? Nie, on stoi po drugiej stronie sali. Kto poza nim może mnie tutaj znać? Przyjechałem przecież do Marmuru zupełnie incognito. Ale zanim zdążę podejść się o niego podpytać do baru, odpowiedź dość szybko przychodzi sama wraz z machającym mi z oddali kieliszkiem.

Głęboko w oczy patrzy mi pociągowy współpasażer. Serce podchodzi mi do gardła.

— Panie Cieszyński! — W panice oraz przypływie chwili podbiegam do portiera, którego wzrok jest istotnie zatroskany. — Panie Cieszyński, pozwoli pan na sekundkę?

— Ależ oczywiście, Filipie. Panie Filipie — poprawia się szybko. Marszczę brew, ale szybko o tym zapominam, mając ważniejszą sprawę na głowie.

— Kto wpuścił tu tego typa z brodą? Mam wrażenie, że mnie śledzi.

— To jeden z naszych gości, mówił, że się znacie.

— Co?

— Zapisał was nawet na wspólne zajęcia — Piotr informuje mnie ostrożnie, a ja czuję, jakbym zaraz miał zwrócić kolację.

— Co do cholery? Jakie zajęcia? Wie pan co- Nieważne, idę się przejść.

— Panie Szcześniak, w taką pogodę? Przecież leje! Zaraz, niech chociaż pożyczy pan mój paras-

Jego głos rozmywa się wraz z kolejnym okrzykiem pokerzysty i odgłosem wody z nieba, które płacze jak nastolatki na Titanicu.

Nie mam czasu.

**_________________ **

Gwiazdy płoną na niebie. Wiecie jak mówią, wszędzie dobrze, ale nocą najlepiej. Próbując uciec przed niewidzialnym cieniem pasażera, wpadam na nieprzyjemnie wyglądających typków zaraz za rogiem obok Żabki.

— Te, wąsacz, chodzisz na Lechię?

Uśmiecham się bardzo nerwowo.

— Ziomek, no pewnie!

Dopiero gdy wyłapuję wzrokiem niebiesko-żółty szalik jednego z nich, rozumiem swój karygodny błąd. No kurwa, oczywiście, że Gdynianie.

— Zły klub młody, lepiej odejdź, bo jebnę. — Robię krok w tył.

— Panowie, panowie...czy takie podziały są nam w ogóle potrzebne?

Mamroczą pod nosem słowa, których Bedoes by się nie powstydził. To jest moja okazja, żeby wziąć nogi za pas.

Jestem już przemoczony do suchej nitki. Nieprzerwany chłód; czy to wiatr od morza czy wicher, co się wzmaga we mnie? A może to te mokre ubranie?

Siedzące w mojej głowie gałki oczne pasażera są jak lwa, kamienne, tych rzeźb, które mija się na ulicy Długiej w Gdańsku. Widzę je ciągle wśród idiotycznych przechodniów. Schiza, że brodacz czai się gdzieś po drugiej stronie ulicy, pożywia się każdą moją najmniejszą myślą.

Ile właściwie spędziłem już czasu w Hotelu Marmur?...straciłem poczucie czasu. Dziwnie tam mi się sypia. Czuję, jakby pękł mi duży kawał ego. Okropne uczucie.

— Typie! Chodzisz na Arkę?

Błysk oka, jakbym wyhodował w głowie latarkę. Dostrzegam młodego chłopaka, ogolonego na łyso. O nie, znowu. Kolejny.

— Ta-

Za szybka, nieprzemyślana odpowiedź. W mig skopał, gasną światła jakbym oczy miał martwe.

_Panie Szcześniak! O Boże, panie Szcześniak...Fifi, było trzeba się mnie słuchać...No już, panie artysto, doprowadzimy cię do porządku...  
_

_**_______________** _

Hotelowe lustro jest jak fałszywy przyjaciel. Pokazuje mi moje odbicie, ale w taki sposób, że patrzy na mnie z niego zupełnie obca osoba. Dotykam rany na czole, ale poza nią w oko wpada mi coś jeszcze.

Pierwszy siwy włos na skroni.

Ktoś puka do drzwi.

— Panie Szcześniak! Panie Szcześniak, to ja, portier Cieszyński.

Myśli podrywają się do biegu w mojej głowie. Ja sam podrywam własne chęci do tego, aby one poderwały ręce do otworzenia Piotrowi drzwi.

— Dzień dobry. Wiem, że się pan martwi, jeszcze raz dziękuję, ale wie pan co, teraz jestem trochę zajęty-

— Panie Szcześniak, jak panu idzie praca?

Wypuszczam delikatnie powietrze ustami. Uśmiecha się. Tak przyjaźnie, tak sympatycznie. Chciałbym się zmusić do zatrzaśnięcia mu tych cholernych drzwi przed nosem i zakończyć sprawę, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafię.

— Jakoś idzie. Jakoś.

— Wiem, że pana rany jeszcze nie do końca się zagoiły...czy wszystko z panem w porządku?

Troska błyszczy się w jego źrenicach. Zdaję sobie doskonale sprawę, że jestem jednym wielkim paradoksem człowieka. Nie jestem dobry. Mam tyle skaz na duszy, sercu w myślach, niepozamykanych spraw; a z jakiegoś powodu ludzie wciąż się o mnie troszczą. Ludzie tacy jak Cieszyński. Co za idiota z niego.

Uroczy idiota.

— Tak, proszę się nie martwić, z każdym dniem jest coraz lepiej.

— Potrzebuje pan czegoś? Herbaty, kwiatów, rozmowy?

— Nie, nie trzeba, naprawdę nie trzeba...

— Och, rozumiem. — Cieszyński kiwa głową, choć widzę, że w duchu jest wielce nieusatysfakcjonowany moją odpowiedzią. — A jak pan ocenia swój pobyt?

Zastanawiam się przez moment. Nie mogę zrobić mu przykrości, po tym, co on zrobił dla mnie, to by było zwykłe kurestwo. I chociaż moje samopoczucie jest aktualnie jak kutas narysowany przez dziewięciolatka na szkolnej ławce, nie mam zamiaru zarażać tym samym Cieszyńskiego.

— Całkiem całkiem. Chociaż mam kilka drobnych zażaleń.

— Drobnych zażaleń?

— No, w pokoju nade mną mam wrażenie jakby ktoś sztangą cały czas rzucał, a pode mną ktoś narzeka i narzeka i płacze cały czas. Ja tu chyba, wie Pan, osiwieję ze stresu

— No rzeczywiście — Portier uśmiecha się tajemniczo — skroń jakby srebrniejsza. Ale może mam na to sposób.

Unoszę brew.

— Doprawdy?

_**_______________** _

Wodne bezdroża, ach, te morskie dary Pomorza. Turkusowa barwa wody. Lato jest upalne i mdłe, powietrze niezwykle gorące po burzy.

Cieszyński jakoś inaczej wygląda bez swojego pracowniczego garnituru z logiem Marmuru. Dym z rozpalonego przez niego w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu ogniska uderza go w twarz i przesiąka koszulkę z niebieskim wzorem.

— Co pan myśli o tym miejscu na plaży, panie Szcześniak?

Wdycham jodowe powietrze.

— Jest przepięknie, panie Cieszyński. Dziękuję. Faktycznie mi lepiej.

Nie kłamię. Uśmiech portiera w połączeniu z morską scenerią są jak balsam na duszę i serce. Choć przez ten jeden moment nie myślę o siwych włosach, piekącej na głowie ranie czy snującym się jak cień pasażerze z pociągu.

— I to najważniejsze, panie Szcześniak, to najważniejsze.

Patrzy się na mnie, jakby oczekiwał, że coś mu jeszcze powiem, ale ja milczę. Żadne zdania nie sklejają się w mojej głowie. Unoszę tylko kąciki ust lekko, prawie niezauważalnie. To chyba pierwszy raz gdy zupełnie szczerze i beztrosko się uśmiecham w te wakacje. Może _uśmiecham_ to trochę za dużo powiedziane, ale jest to jakiś, nawet jeśli skromny, przejaw radosnej chwili.

Dym z ogniska smyra mnie po rzęsach, więc odwracam głowę w stronę wody. Nie wiem, czy Piotr wciąż patrzy na mnie z tą samą, wyczekującą manierą i nie dowiem się, gdyż jedyne na co chcę teraz patrzeć to burzące się powolutku fale.

Cieszyński chyba źle na mnie działa. Bardzo źle.

_Nie tak miało być._

_**_______________** _

Wygląda na to, że mam kolejne zmartwienie na karku. Jakieś dziwne, niechciane uczucie, które kąsa i łaskocze jednocześnie, ilekroć pan Cieszyński poda mi kolejną szklankę wody.

Burza w Trójmieście, za oknem istna apokalipsa. Muszę wreszcie przestać zaprzątać sobie głowę na zmianę portierem i pasażerem z pociągu. Ogólnie muszę tak przestać nad wszystkim rozmyślać, powinienem być teraz w trakcie pisania albumu.

Jednak gdy dziś rozglądam się po holu, przy recepcji dostrzegam kogoś, z kim wcześniej nigdy nie miałem przyjemności porozmawiać. Blondynka. O falowanych włosach, niebieskich oczach, spokojnym wyrazie twarzy; tak spokojnym, jakby cały jej miesiąc składał się z nadziei. W hotelowym rejestrze sprawdza nazwiska.

Nerwowo zaczynam pstrykać długopisem. To zwraca jej uwagę. Posyła mi anielski uśmiech, który sprawia, że Piotr Cieszyński staje się na moment tylko niedbale zarysowanym konturem człowieka.

— Pan Filip! Jak panu idą teksty do albumu?

— Nadal miernie — wzdycham.

— Hm...czy trochę kawy zwiększyłoby panu przypływ weny?

Uśmiecham się. Szerzej, ale mniej szczerze niż do Cieszyńskiego.

— Cóż, jest tylko jeden sposób, aby się przekonać.

Po momencie, na stoliku obok mnie ląduje mocne dopio. Mierzę wzrokiem swój pomazany notes. Ona, jakby chciała uciec od patrzenia na mnie, wygląda za hotelowe okno.

— Wie pan, ja z reguły nie ufam chłopcom. A tu był taki karciarz, o nim duma non stop, mówię panu, on ma już pewnie sto panien w rezerwie...

Rozgaduje się o czymś, choć mi to wypływa drugim uchem. Moja ręka wykonuje podświadomie ruchy, spisując jakiś wymyślony love song, podczas gdy oko patrzy jak zahipnotyzowane na niezwykle śliczne włosy oraz długie nogi kobiety. Chciałbym zaprosić ją dziś na wyjście, może na plaże, może do miejsca, które pokazał mi Cieszyński. Ale coś mnie powstrzymuje, jakby ktoś stał za mną i siłą ciągnął do tyłu.

Zerkam na notes ponownie. Dobry Boże.

_Rymy w głowie rwą gdy w kącie oka miga pewien portier, czy coś chowam pod kolejną maską niczym przed Fryderykiem Voltaire?_

Wyrzucam kartkę. Zerkam jeszcze raz na blondynkę, potem na świeżą kartkę w notesie, a potem na swoje dopio.

Czarujące tsunami blond to tylko nędzna próba ucieczki. Wygląda na to, że nie będzie mi dane dokończyć albumu jeszcze w hotelu Marmur. Coś innego niż zwrotki nawiedza myśli. _Ktoś_ inny. Dziękując recepcjonistce za kawę, podrywam się z miejsca i biegnę do pokoju, aby nabazgrać choć niedbale ostatnią zwrotkę.

Rana na głowie czule opatrzona przez Cieszyńskiego, zaczyna piec.

_**_______________** _

— Dzień dobry, pokój 515-ty, poproszę jeszcze jedno espresso do zamówienia

— Oczywiście.

Tępo wpatruję się w kawę. Jutro kupuję bilet do Warszawy i wreszcie stąd znikam, nie powinienem się tak tym przejmować, ale z jakiegoś powodu chciałbym spędzić w Marmurze drugie tyle, co tu spędziłem. Tylko ja, papier, długopis...marmurowy wzrok pasażera na plecach, uśmiechnięta blondynka w recepcji oraz błyszczące się oczy pana Cieszyńskiego.

— Szcześniak!

O wilku mowa.

— Panie portierze.

Zdaję się być dużo chłodniejszy w manierze niż zazwyczaj, ale to wcale nie dlatego, że nie cieszę się z widoku Piotra. Myśl o tym, że już go nigdy najprawdopodobniej nie zobaczę, cholernie ściska mi serce. Rozklejenie się przy nim byłoby karygodne i obrzydliwe.

— Coś pan jakiś taki nie w sosie. Wszystko dobrze? — Wyciąga dłoń. Odsuwam się.

— Pan wybaczy. Już mnie męczy wizja jutrzejszej podróży.

— Och? — W oku Cieszyńskiego coś się załamuje. — Panie Szcześniak, już pan nas opuszcza?

— Niestety. Główny interes mam w WWA.

Tak jak wtedy na plaży, przez moment wygląda, jakby miał mi coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć wręcz. Ale tego nie robi. Uśmiecha się za to hipnotyzująco, jak mojego pierwszego dnia w Marmurze.

— No cóż...mam nadzieję, że wszystko się udało.

 **—** Nie skończyłem co prawda albumu, ale to prawda, to było naprawdę cudowne lato. Wiele się o sobie nauczyłem.

— Tak. Ja o panu też.

_**_______________** _

Zamawiam taksówkę na plażę. Kierunek: dworzec w Sopocie; obieram kurs na Warszawę. Stojąc przy okienku biletowym, coś nie daje mi spokoju. Drapanie w gardle, w brzuchu. W końcu przychodzi moja kolej do kupna. Wtedy jednak czuję dłoń na ramieniu; nie metafizyczną, wymyśloną przez mój chory mózg, tylko jak najbardziej materialną, ciepłą dłoń.

Współpasażer z pociągu ozdobnie szczerzy zęby.

— Chryste panie... — wzdycham, bo nie czuję się specjalnie rozmownie. Przybliżam się do niego. — Proszę pana, pan znowu mnie śledzi?

Wybucha gromkim śmiechem; każdy wokół zerka na nas oceniającym wzrokiem. Zaczyna kruszyć mi się narracja, a przy tym burzyć i pękać rama.

— Panie Szczęśniak...pan jest częścią mnie, ja częścią pana. Pora żebyś poznał prawdę, Filipie, niestety nie narodziłem się w pociągu w ten upalny lipiec. Ja kazałem ci kroczyć do Marmuru, ja prosiłem o szklankę wody i wyłoniłem pewnego pana z tłumu. Zadbałem o to aby dobrze ktoś wykorzystał czas dla was skradziony, zadbałem o to, abyś krwawiąc na chodniku został odnaleziony. Jestem uczuciem, którego nie chcesz komuś wyznać.

Wręcza mi coś do dłoni. Długopis do pisania tekstów. Z logiem Marmuru.

— Ja...

— Filipie — Spogląda mi głęboko w oczy — tam czeka ktoś, kogo skóra pachnie jak twoje ostatnie dni wakacji. Leć. Musisz dokończyć ten album. Bez puenty i zwrotki końcowej nie ma dobrej opowieści rapowanej.

Rzucam mu przelotne spojrzenie, ściskając długopis w dłoni. Już wiem, co mam robić. Mamroczę ciche "dziękuję", na co on uśmiecha się szeroko i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Letnia mara.

Podrywam się do biegu. Zwrotka. Ostatnia zwrotka.

— Taxi! — Krzyczę na całe gardło, powodując, że samochód z sopocką rejestracją zatrzymuje się z piskiem opon przy chodniku.

Od razu wchodzę do środka pojazdu, płacąc kierowcy z nadwyżką. Samochód rusza, a wtedy ja umieszczam sobie notes na kolanach i wyciągam długopis od pasażera.

Zaczynam pisać.

**_Taksówką wracam do Marmuru, zostawiłem cię w hotelu mówiąc "lecę bo mam sprawy", gdy do holu znowu wkroczę, każdy problem będzie przeterminowany..._ **

**_Siedzę wypatrując marmurowej dziury, bo bałem się panicznie, że zapomnę woń twojej skóry..._ **

**_Cieszyński,_ **

**_Twoja skóra pachnie jak ostatnie dni wakacji..._ **


End file.
